Every corporate organization stores and processes data that is important to the needs and objectives of its customers. The organization may employ various kinds of computer systems to process data and other information based on interaction between the customer and the organization as well as business events that impact the customer.
There are many obstacles that face financial entities as they attempt to manage high volumes of data often collected from multiple sources. For example, credit and liquidity market conditions can drive regulatory and investor demands for accurate and complete information. Also, the pace at which corporate mergers and acquisitions often occur can influence the need for aggregated and properly integrated credit, financial, and customer information. In addition, holistic cross-enterprise information is critical for addressing various operational requirements of financial entities such as Basel II requirements, risk assessments (e.g., credit, market, counter party, and operational risks), balance sheet management, stress analysis and testing, and many others.
In view of the foregoing issues, enhanced tools, techniques and strategies are needed for processing, managing, and communicating business data within a corporate entity.